The Hero of Pilkoxia 2: Medallions' Octagon
''The Hero of Pilkoxia 2: Medallions' Octagon ''is an Upcoming roblox game, created by PleasantKillerman, it's the squeal to the first game, The Hero of Pilkoxia (Witch you can find here). After a while, the game has been cancelled. Maps * Invaded City (Starting place) * Pilkoxia Field (Hub) * Spikes Land * Nostalgic City * Palace of Sand * Icy Lake * Valley of Magma * Acid Factory * Shadow Realm * Ancient Dark Fortress Temples Like Paper Land 64, this game also has temples. * Leaf Temple (Spikes Land) * Time Temple (Nostalgic City) * Sand Temple (Palace of Sand) * Ice Temple* (Icy Lake) * Fire Temple (Valley of Magma) * Metal Temple (Acid Factory) * Shadow Temple (Shadow Realm) *the Ice Temple is also called the Water Temple Bosses * Glados (Spikes Land, Icy Lake, Valley of Magma) * Jacob the Thief (Nostalgic City) * Koloss & Possesed Koloktos (Palace of Sand) * Mad Noob (Acid Factory, appears in Joey's Minigame) * Virus (Acid Factory) * Dark Nunca (Shadow Realm) * Callaptus (Ancient Dark Fortress) Soundtrack Normal * Invaded City * Sacred Realm of Medallions * Pilkoxia Field * Spikes Land Lobby * Spikes Land (Main) * Cave * Leaf Temple * Fortress theme & Ice Temple * Nostalgic City Lobby * Nostalgic City (Past) * Nostalgic City (Past) (Inside) * Nostalgic City (Present) (Inside) * Nostalgic City (Present) * Nostalgic City Overworld * Time Temple * Palace of Sand Lobby * Palace of Sand (Desert) * Palace of Sand (Main) * Sand Temple * Icy Lake Lobby * Icy Lake (Main) * Icy Lake (Underwater) * Valley of Magma Lobby * Valley of Magma (Main) * RUN! (Valley of Magma) * Fire Temple * Acid Factory Lobby * Acid Factory (Main) * Acid Factory (Engine Room) & Metal Temple * Shadow Realm Lobby * Shadow Realm (Main) * Shadow Realm (Scary Merry-go-Round) * Shadow Realm (Graveyard) * Shadow Realm (Underground) * Shadow Temple * Dark Maze * Ancient Dark Fortress Lobby * Ancient Dark Fortress * Ancient Dark Fortress (Dark Medallion Machine Room) * Ancient Dark Fortress (Dark Medallion Machine Room) (Offline) Boss Themes * Glados Battle #1 * Jacob Battle * Koloss Battle * Glados Battle #2 * Glados Battle #3 * Mad Noob Battle * Virus Battle * Dark Nunca Battle * Dark Callaptus Battle * Callaptus Final Boss Battle Others * Won a Pilko * New Tutorial * Joey's Minigame * Barman's Shop * Guillone's Shop * Jake's Theme * Nunca's Theme * Near a Boss * Won the Forest Medallion * Won the Time Medallion * Won the Sand Medallion * Won the Water Medallion * Won the Fire Medallion * Won the Metal Medallion * Won the Shadow Medallion * Hurry! * Prepared for the Final Battle * Won the Dark Medallion *Secret Theme #1 *Secret Theme #2 *Secret Theme #3 *Secret Theme #4 *Battle in the Hole #1 *Battle in the Hole #2 *Staff Roll Link to the game * Link to The Hero of Pilkoxia 2